Boomer and Mikayla
This is the relationship between Boomer and Mikayla. Boomer and Mikayla have grown to be very good friends as the show progresses. Although Boomer had assured Brady before that he doesn't like Mikayla more than a friend (No Rhyme or Treason), the same cannot be definitely said about Mikayla. The bond that they have formed could--and had--led some to believe in the possibility of this relationship happening in the future. It seems like Brady and Boomer both thought of Mikayla as pretty in the first episode. Boomer also looks like Mikayla ex- boyfriend, who he claims does not look anything like him. Ship Names *'Mikaymer' (Mikay'la/Boo'mer) *'Bikaymer' (B'oo'mer/M'ikay'la) *'Boomkayla '(Boom'er/Mi'kayla) Episode Moments 'Season One' Return of the Kings *Boomer said, "Looks like hotties roam free, too!" when he (and Brady) first saw Mikayla. *After Mikayla introduced herself, Boomer was the first one to greet her and introduce himself. *Boomer followed Mikayla right away when she offered a castle tour. *Boomer sounded a little hurt when he concluded that Mikayla did not have much faith in them as kings. *When Boomer mistook her as Giki Kiki during the coronation, Mikayla just chuckled and said it wasn't her. *Mikayla was the one to 're-crown' Boomer after the kings came back from retrieving the jewel. *"Don't you wanna be in the beach with her if we do?" Boomer asked Brady this, smirking, after finding out the dangers they would have to face in the island. His expressions suggest that he finds her attractive, while his word imply that her company makes him feel better. The Bite Stuff *Mikayla stood next to Boomer while Aunt Nancy talks to Brady. *Mikayla pulled Boomer aside to explain their plan from getting him (and Brady) sent home due to the Waka Waka sting. *When Boomer began worrying about Brady's amnesia, Mikayla assured him that it would be over soon. 'Season Two' Dinner for Squonks *Mikayla helped Boomer up after he and Brady fell down from the Throne Room. *Boomer started dancing when Mikayla began beatboxing. When she stopped, he asked her to "Bring that beat back, girl!" *Instead of brushing her off, Boomer addressed Mikayla's concern from their act of offending the Squonk Queen by giving her an honest reason as to why they did so. *Boomer, while hiding with Brady, admitted that Mikayla's advice of apologizing to the Squonk people was right. He agreed with her. *When Boomer finally decided to make peace with the Squonk people for the good of the island, Mikayla (and Mason) accompanied him. Good King Hunting *Boomer was the first of the twins to spot Mikayla at the beach. *Mikayla apologized to rather than get angry at Boomer after she discovered him hiding in her room *Although he was doing it mostly for Brady, Boomer admits to leaving the note asking Mikayla to a date. *Mikayla said she was "confused, surprised, and a little weirded out" by the question, but she didn't turn him down. *When Mason asked whether he wanted to date Mikayla, Boomer vaguely agrees. *Mikayla acknowledged that Boomer is brave for doing the Hunt for someone he cares about, even if that someone wasn't her. *Mikayla said, "Let's hope Boomer can hide in the jungle as well as you behind your jokes." This may be a hint that she does not mind Boomer winning the Hunt, thus having the opportunity to date her freely. *Boomer thought of ways to outsmart Mason while in the jungle. It wasn't required of him to stay long in the Hunt since he would only be doing it to help Brady, but he still tried anyways - even if it failed. *Although Mason caught Boomer at the beach, his hair wasn't shaved. It is a must that has to be completed. Since it wasn't, Boomer may still be eligible to date Mikayla should he win a Hunt. *(This is the first of the episodes where a possible romantic relationship between Boomer and Mikayla is acknowledged by one of the main characters.) The Ex Factor *Boomer questions Mikayla after discovering that she had a boyfriend. He nicknamed her 'Mikay-Liar' before touching her hair. *Boomer asked whether Lucas broke her heart, and Mikayla cried, "Into a thousand pieces." *Boomer put Mikayla through a Lie Detector Test and though it annoyed her, she went along with it - until he asked the second question. *Boarding the Raiders' ship, the twins discovered that Lucas looked similar to Boomer. *Boomer, under the guise of Lucas, called Mikayla 'baby' and 'babe.' *When Mikayla asked him (as Lucas) whether he would still be her boyfriend, he accepted. *Mikayla hugged Boomer almost twice. *When Brady confronted Boomer (as Lucas) for agreeing to be Mikayla's boyfriend, he admitted that he did so because he got confused - possibly because of the way Mikayla looked at him. *Mikayla sent him a flying kiss, which he hesitantly accepted. *Boomer explained (to Brady) further that the reason why he couldn't break up with Mikayla was because she looked "so gentle, he can't stand to break her heart again." *Boomer and Brady planned to make him appear inconsiderate and uncaring, but multiple times he failed, unable to resist being nice (he apologized for eating the chocolate he brought her) and saying good things ("Aw, you're so good to me!") to her. *Unknown to Mikayla, she had gone to a date with Boomer. *After coming back to the plaza, Mikayla held Boomer's hand while they walked, saying she had a nice time with him. *Mikayla asked Boomer to close his eyes, and then she puckers up. Nervously, Boomer drew closer to her. *Later, when the Sea Raiders--and Mikayla--discovered Boomer's impersonation of Lucas, she admitted to not being able to tell the two apart. It may not only be the physical aspects that were similar, but it could also be traits that she loved and disliked in her boyfriend. *Mikayla was the one who worried first about Boomer after he was held hostage by the Sea Raiders. *Mikayla decided on going with Lucas just so Boomer could be safe. *When Brady asked if Lucas was the reason why she wouldn't go on a date with him, Mikayla said he wasn't. When he assumed that it's because she liked Boomer, she didn't directly disagree. *Boomer complimented Mikayla on her outfit when she came aboard the ship. *When they were surrounded by the rest of the Sea Raiders, Boomer told Mikayla, "Let your ex handle this." He held them back, while Mikayla (and Brady) escaped. *Mikayla removed a piece of sea monster gut from Boomer's Sea Raider costume, causing him to panic and jump out of the ship. *Boomer (dressed as Lucas again) threatened Brady, scaring him out of asking Mikayla on a date. He did this as a favor to Mikayla, who was happy with the outcome. *Boomer told Mikayla that even if they only dated for two hours, he had a good time. *Mikayla called him sweet. She was trying to say that she also had a good time, but Boomer told her to "not to get attached." No Rhyme or Treason ' *Boomer and Mikayla agreed on how odd Brady's approach is on wooing Mikayla. *Boomer was the one who noticed the change in Mikayla's hair. *Mikayla invited Boomer and Brady to the poetry slam. Boomer still came even if he didn't seem like he wanted to. *After Mikayla was slammed off the stage, she hugged Boomer first. *Boomer sounded concerned when he said that he "hadn't seen Mikayla that angry." *Mikayla greeted Boomer happily after she talked to Brady, showing that she viewed her relationship with him separate from the one she had with his twin brother. *Mikayla invited Boomer come with her again to the poetry slam, and he excitedly agreed to go. *When Brady forbid Boomer to be friends with her, Mikayla became upset. Boomer supported her for standing up to his brother. *Boomer disobeyed the "Bro Code" and snuck out to be with Mikayla, which he said was worth it since he was having a great time. *Boomer and Mikayla spent an hour and a half together at the Poetry Slam. *Boomer told Brady, after he caught them, that he liked hanging out with Mikayla, and he stood up to for it. *After Brady decreed poetry as illegal to stop the two from hanging out, Boomer angrily pointed out that they were no longer friends. When he walked out, Mikayla followed him. *Boomer had gone to the extent of learning the laws of Kinkow--something that he didn't take much interest in many times before--to null the law Brady had set against poetry. He may have done this because Mikayla liked poetry slams and that it was something that they had both bonded over. *Boomer organized a secret poetry slam, even adding a frozen yogurt truck to attract others there, and took Mikayla. *They sat together while at the poetry slam. *Boomer called Mikayla "Little Island Girl," the title of the poem she recited at the first poetry slam he attended with her, and she chuckled, flattered by the nickname he gave to her. *Mikayla was alluded to in the poem Boomer recited. *Mikayla excitedly points out to the others the Boomer may be the first one to get through the whole poem -- a feat that hadn't been achieved during the slams. *Boomer told Brady that the reason why it was easy for him to be with Mikayla was because he didn't like her the way he thought he did; they were just friends. However, since he knew that Brady was hurt and Mikayla was outside the castle gate, waiting, it could be contested that he dismissed the romantic hint between the two of them because of those. Beach Party Maggot Massacre *When Mikayla said that mainland names were weird, Boomer snidely agreed, "They sure are, Mikayla Makoola." *Boomer gave Mikayla the straightforward answer when she asked about the food the brothers ordered the kitchen staff to make. *After quieting the crowd of teens gathered in the plaza, Mikayla walked around to where Boomer stood. *When Mikayla 'rage whispered,' Boomer said that she didn't need to do that, seemingly hurt from her doing so. *After Mikayla came back, announcing that Mason was going to ruin the party, Boomer assured her that he got the situation under control. *Mikayla covered Boomer's mouth when he started yelling (warning their guests of the danger) after she told him (and Brady) about the giant sand maggot. *Boomer declared, "Found them!" right after Mikayla said that they have to look for the people taken by the sand maggot. 'Season Three The New King, Part One *Mikayla assured Boomer, who's worried about Brady's disappearance, that his brother would not leave him. *During the storm, Mikayla was pulling Boomer back into the castle where it's safe. She's also doing that to free him from Lanny, who's scheming to get rid of his cousin by sending him on a faulty (and dangerous) hot air balloon to go after Brady. *Even after Lanny let go, Mikayla kept holding on to Boomer as they go inside the castle. *Both Boomer and Mikayla were upset after the Island Elder said that Brady's work on the island has come to its finish. *Boomer had the Brady puppet that he made kiss Mikayla. *While discovering the damage in the plaza, Boomer and Mikayla stood right next to each other. *Mikayla was the one to come up into the Kings' Chamber to talk to Boomer, who's frustrated after everything that has happened. *Boomer poured his heart out to Mikayla, telling her the thoughts that were bothering him. *When Mikayla confessed that she may be the reason why Brady left, Boomer did not get mad at her. Instead, he showed empathy, knowing exactly what she felt. *After Lanny told the brothers about Mikayla being on a guilt trip and how it could end up being fatal for her, Boomer decided to go after her. *Boz noted that Boomer was doing that because Mikayla's important to him. *Seeing that Mikayla's faced with a gorilla that could harm her, Boomer stepped in to help. *Boomer angrily yelled at the gorilla, addressing it as if it was Brady. He defended Mikayla, saying that she should not be feeling guilty because of him (Brady) leaving, that the blame was solely on his (Brady's) shoulders. *Mikayla thanked Boomer for turning the gorilla away. She said she'd still miss Brady, and Boomer said he feels the same. *Mistaking the gorilla as Boz, Boomer, annoyed, told him that he and Mikayla were "healing" and that his "banana breath is ruining their moment." *Mikayla agreed with Boomer when he said that it felt "weird to watch" Boz talking to the gorilla. Fatal Distraction *Boomer was able to correctly guess the reason for the point loss Mason suffered that Mikayla said she won't 'go into.' *Boomer assured Mikayla that he and Boz would be careful so as not to cause her any points from the Guard of the Year Award. *It saddened Boomer to think that their stunt had cost Mikayla the chance to bring honor to her family - an achievement that he wanted to bring to his family, too. *Boomer planned to put his (and Boz's) life in danger - on purpose - so that Mikayla could gain more points in the games. *When Mikayla despisingly points out her second place standing for the Guard of the Year Award, Boomer told her, "Cheer up, girl." He then proceeded to encourage her with what his gym teacher told him in the past about being in second place, but it only resulted to a snide comeback. Lord of the Fries *Mikayla was extremely hurt that neither of the twins defended her from the Island Elders, and she showed this by snatching the control from Boomer's hand and letting it fall on the floor. *When Mikayla asked whether all she meant to the kings is a gold star, Boomer said that it wasn't so -- only to add that she would get to take them to lunch if she had four more. *After they discovered that Mikayla was working at Fishy Burger, Boomer appeared horrified and regretful to what had happened to her. *Boomer asked Mikayla why she was working at the restaurant under poor conditions. *Boomer decided that he and Boz had to fix the situation to help Mikayla. *Boomer (and Boz) asked the head of the Island Elders to reinstate Mikayla as the head castle guard. When they were turned down, he said they would do anything to get Mikayla back. *Boz wanted to quit when they were waxing the Elders' legs to get Mikayla her job at the castle back, but Boomer said that they had to keep going for her. *Boomer was the one who told Mikayla that they got her her job back, so she could leave the restaurant, come over to the castle, and take care of them. *Mikayla said she wouldn't come back, and Boomer didn't find it favorable. *Mikayla told Boomer that she was angry because she's hurt and that she thought they were better friends. *During the conversation, Mikayla reminded Boomer of the bracelet she gave him as a sign of their friendship. Though she said that both brothers were her friends, Boomer was the only one who had the bracelet. *Boomer coaxed Mikayla to come back to the castle, offering to wax her legs for her. *When Mikayla refused, Boomer was worried and disappointed (in himself). *After buying out Fishy Burger, Boomer said that they did so because they wanted to spend time with Mikayla. She was even promoted as head manager, another peace offering to her. *Even if Mikayla turned them down, Boomer said that they were still going to stick around to help her. *Mikayla told the brothers to leave after something in the kitchen caught on fire. Boomer said later on that they had left her hanging before, and it wasn't going to happen again. *Boomer despaired when he thought that the friendship bracelet Mikayla gave him had burned, but he was happy when Boz told him it wasn't. *Mikayla told Boomer not to burn himself by holding onto the bracelet, but he said it wasn't just any bracelet because she made it for him. *Boomer, through a metaphor with the bracelet, said that he was so used to having her around that he had forgotten she was there. But, when he lost her, he realized that he really missed her. *Mikayla said Boomer was sweet. *When he and Boz was going out to play with the teeth an Island Elder left behind, Boomer asked Mikayla if she wanted to come. *Boomer put his arm around Mikayla first before Boz did. Inconvenient Tooth *Mikayla stopped Boomer from 'hacking off' Boz's 'mouth claw.' *When Boomer freaked out after hearing the banned word 'dentist,' Mikayla apologized to Boomer and used a kenning in place of the word. *Boomer tagged Mikayla after telling him about Boz's problem (and after she told them to slow down with the game). *Mikayla told Boomer to stay in the castle while she goes after Boz. Then, she tags him back. *After finding out that Boomer's been kidnapped, worried Mikayla (along with Boz) plans to rescue him by sounding the alarm at the castle. Thumb &Thumber *Mikayla came into the castle, upset after hearing from an islander that Boomer was going to compete in a Thumb War, a particularly dangerous battle played in Kinkow. *Boomer waved his thumb playfully in front of Mikayla's eyes, saying that he would be dominating the game. *Mikayla tried to convince (then command) Boomer to not compete in the Thumb War due to its hazzards. *After losing, Boomer humbly admitted his loss and asked for Mikayla's suggestion on how to fix the mistake he's made. *Boomer showed a strong confidence in Mikayla when he entrusted the determining battle (to get the castle back) against Tom Thumb to her. *Boomer thanked Mikayla for getting the island back. She accepted then said he deserved "a lot of the credit, too." *(It is also noted that both Boomer and Mikayla (the latter more so than the former) are skilled Thumb War players.) Yeti, Set, Snow *While Boomer spoke to Mason about letting the Yetis stay with them awhile, Mikayla was listening to him attentively, soon agreeing with his proposition. *Mikayla (and Mason) carried Boomer back to his room after he stubbed his toe and asked them to take him. *Boomer complained about Mikayla pinching him (which is the second time in the series that he did so, the first being in Brother, Where Arr Thou?). *Even after Mason had let Boomer fall on the floor, Mikayla held onto his feet a little longer before letting go. *Mikayla apologized for her dad, advising him to choose his pauses more wisely. *Mikayla raised her eyebrows as Boomer apologizes for his lateness, pointing towards the flirty flight attendants as the reasons. Trivia *There are at least three known episodes where Boomer and Mikayla's closeness had become a source of jealousy from one of the major characters: Good King Hunting, The Ex Factor, and No Rhyme or Treason. *In multiple episodes, it is noticeable how Boomer and Mikayla wear articles of clothing that matches colors (or shades of it). Examples of these are No Rhyme or Treason, Lord of the Fries, and Thumb and Thumber. *Although Boomer was caught during the Hunt (the process was rendered incomplete, therefore null), he was still able to date Mikayla albeit unknowingly. This makes for the first ever date between two major characters on the show. *Boomer had called Mikayla a few endearing nicknames, such as "Little Island Girl" (the title of the poem she wrote about herself), "Baby", and "Kaykay" (both as Lucas and sometimes Lanny). He also tends to call her "Girl." At times, he does so out of habit, but there are moments when he calls her that affectionately. *It can be said that on the show, Boomer and Mikayla have the strongest friendship (besides that formed between the brothers). This fact is signified by the friendship bracelet Mikayla made for Boomer, which took her a week or so to do. Of the three brothers, he was the only one who she's given it to. *Through out the series they both have wore each others favorite color. Fanfiction *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6873597/1/Piece-of-Cheesecake Piece of Cheesecake] by musicnotes093 *''What Hurts the Most'' by Den Blue friendship, implied Brakayla romance If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Videos See Also Category:Relationships